Just This Once
by Twila Star
Summary: After Blossom's father have tried to marry her off for money, she runs away to the streets of New Orleans. There she meets Brick, and she persuades him to bring her far away, and with the journey comes adventure, danger, and love! rated T for lemon
1. Break it down

**Hey guys! We,*ahem* my sister and I, is writing a story together for YOU! I am canzie's sister, and I'd like to say this is my first story but that would just be a lie. This is from a book "Just Once" But it's for Mature so I do not advice readers (we read by "mistake") but we'll kick this thing so it's for you guy's age maturity or something like that. Though it's still rated M. Enjoy. Blossom's pov then Brick's. Don't get lost and remember to keep up!**

_**This is the result of when an unmovable object**_

_**Meets an unstoppable force.**_

_**-The dark night**_

* * *

><p>With my fluffy slippers, I came down the satin carpeted hallway. <em>I wonder what my dad had called me down for. <em>My caramel brown eyes looked around the hallway, just observing the scenery, waiting to reach my destination. I walked into the grand room where my father was waiting.

"Hello father." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Blossom. How have been your studies at school?" He asked.

"Oh, it's been wonderful. My teacher has told me I'm the best in the class. That other kid, Dexter, couldn't believe it when I got the award 'smartest student.'" I boasted.

"Oh wow that's good to know." He said, his red hair swooping down in front of his eyes which were framed with glasses.

"How has your work been doing?" I asked. He has been working extremely hard for that raise.

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked! I've gotten that promotion I wanted. I'm, um, going to New Orleans for it." He said. My eyes widen in shock.

"New Orleans! But Daddy! I don't want to stay with Mrs. Grouter! Can't I just go with you?" I asked.

"Oh, It's ok darling, you won't need to come with me, your going to move in with your new husband." He said with a small smile. _Wait…what?_

"Wha…What do you mean? My new husband?" I asked outraged.

"Honey, calm down. See, my boss has a son, and after a few cups of wine, we came to an agreement that if you marry his son, that I'd get my promotion." He said.

"Wait, What? You _sold _me? For a promotion?" I asked. Tears started to whelp up in my eyes. I turned away, my tears showed a sign a weakness and my father hated that.

"I didn't sell you, I gave you marriage. You obviously weren't going to pick anyone for a mate so I—"

"Got me an arranged marriage? Dad, how could you!" I said turning back around. The tears rolled down my face.

"Uhg, I can't believe you're crying." He said turning around. "Listen, I did this for the good of us! You don't want to stay with Mrs. Grouter do you?" He said.

"I don't but I'd rather!" I yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me! Remember your place!" He yelled back. I glared at him with teas still rolling down my eyes.

"Now if you have calmed down, the wedding will take place in New Orleans, before he takes you to whatever homes he wishes. Ok?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head, shock setting in that I was sold to someone I don't even know. I turned on my heels still trying to maintain my pride that I lost.

I went up to my room to start packing. I sat down on my bed and realized I was going to leave Virginia to go to New Orleans. I shook my head as I finished packing.

* * *

><p>I will never trust women again.<p>

Here I am, walking through the streets of New Orleans. Well the bad part anyway. You could see drug-dealers in one place and drunken people over there. Anyway back to the reason why I hate women, her name was Jessie bell and she was the most beautiful girl I ever met. She had come in on a boat like any other person, into our cozy cabins. She had tricked me. Made me think she loved me and actually cared for me.

Then one day I was working out in the field, cutting wood. When I came back in the afternoon, they had told me she had left. But that's not all. She had left her 13 year old girl here too. And took all my savings. They had told me something like she couldn't take care of her child and she would appreciate it if I didn't hate her for taking my money and that _she loved me and missed me._ PLEASE! I know the difference between _those _kinds of people but still I rather not go through that.

So now, here I am, looking for that same woman who left me, the one with golden blond hair and darling blue eyes. A winning smile and a heck of a body. But no. Instead of her being in my loving arms with a great family she decided to leave her self-conscious child with a heart- broken man. Well this heart broken man's gonna find you!

Just then, while I was walking by a theatre ending, and people walking out in fancy clothes, I saw her. _Jessie Bell! I got you!_ I quickly ran after her. She seemed to morph in with the crowd and I seemed to sand out like a sore thumb. Me wearing my raggedy old clothes and warn out shoes. What was I doing in the fanciest part in town? Finally I caught her by the shoulder. She turned to look at me.

"Exsuse m'?" She asked.

That's… not Jessie Bell.

**Yep, that's chapter one. Please review! I hope it's not to copy written because I'm not using the book at all. So hope y'all enjoyed!**


	2. Run away

**Sorry for the late chapter guys, i think i accidently erased chapter two, so this is the re-write, and it'll be a lot shorter then before. But to make it make it up i'll update two chapters. I'm really upset about it to...**

**Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day, **

**teach a man to fish, you feed him**

**for life**

**- Unknown**

* * *

><p>I stood at the gate, waiting for my driver, while the rain poured. I didn't really want to be out by myself when it's dark, it could be extremely dangerous in new orleans. But I better get used to it, cause I had a plan.<p>

When we pass by something useful, I'll say I need to go, and then bolt away, Then find a guide to lead me anywhere, just away. The man I was supose to marry, got killed or something, and my father, because he paid money already, told me to marry his cousin. Another person I don't even know the face of. When I had resorted to sitting on my luggage, the sound of horses were heard coming forth. I stood up, as the vehecal came to a stop.

"Come on, miss, we're late as it is." The driver said. He was a young brown headed man.

"Yes, of course, here's my luggage." I said as I jumped inside, dodging as much rain as possible.

He got up and put the luggage in the back, and drove off. I thought of the plan for the umptenth time in my head. _I'll have to go through the back way..._ I thought. _And I'll have to be careful not to get robbed._

Thinking of that made my hand fly to my dress where it slouched alittle. My talor had stiched in 5 gold coins before she retired. I would pay my guide this if he agreed.

Eventually, we passed a church. Then a bell went off in my head.

"Um, can we stop?" I asked politely from the back. He slowed down, but did not stop completely.

"Why?" He asked.

"Er, see that church there? I'd like to pray for good future. Please? I won't take long, I practically have the prayer in my head already." I almost expected to just drive by and tell me to pray in the car, but he stopped.

"Eh, hurry up. Here's a lantern and a cloak is in the back." He said putting his elbows on his knees. I hide my smile, as I put on my cloak, and took the lantern from him. I ran into the church. the place was big.

"Ok, now I'm pretty sure there is a back way..." I mumbled.

But then I heard the back open. A girl with a green cloak and black hair, and green eyes came in, looking back frantically.

"Hey, who are you?" She said when she spotted me.

"Er... who are you?" I asked patheically.

"What? no! I'm... kinda in a run. I need to get going, and-" Another bell ticked off in my head, to buy me even more time to find a guide. "Hey, your running from the cops right?" I asked.

"Yeesss..." she said slowly."

"Switch cloaks with me! And then go out to the driver over there and go where ever I'm going. You'll be brought far away from here." I said fast.

"What? Why? What if I get caught?" She asked.

"The most they'll do is let you go." I said, taking off my cloak. To my releif, she started taking hers off too.

"What's it to you?" She said. "And where am I going?"

"I'm running away from a forced marrige, and you'll be taken to the heart and rich part of New orleans." I gave her my cloak and she gave me hers. We put them on.

"Ok, but If the police catch up with me... "

"I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine. Use a fake one." I said, not caring, just wanting to leave.

"okaay."

"NOW go! He's waiting for me. " I said pushing her out. She walked up to him in the rain, keeping her head down and handed him the lantern. He bended down with the lantern in hand and tried to look at her face. My heart beated faster. What if he found out it wasn't me! She had black hair for heaven's sake! But he just dismissed her to the back.

"YES!" I sharply whispered, and closed the door completely, and went to the exit she entered from.

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

I bolted from the backway, almost not caring if the driver ended up seeing me. I ran and ran and ran. Mud splashed on the front of my drees, and I felt cuts and rubs, from the plants and bushes around me, but i kept running feeling like the chains of bombardment were falling off, and I could run faster. When I got to a place where there was lots of people, I stopped, feeling safe and free...

* * *

><p>"Er, sorry, miss I thought you were someone else." I said. then a man turned me over.<p>

"What are you doing touching my woman?" he said with a strong french accent, making his sentence sound like this: What arrg yoiu doin' tooching mey WHOO-man?

"Nothing I thought she was someone else!" I said to the idiot man. The girl scurried to over to her supposed husband, and she whipped out a fan at her wrist. She held it over her head to block the rain from her hair and face.

"NO! You were trying to steal her away! Now we fight!" He said, bouncing and taking off his white glove. (Nuu! yoiu werr tryin' to steel herrr ehway! naw, weh fight!)

"No, no, you really don't wanna-" _**Whack!**_ He had slapped me with his white glove. In France, that means that person challanges the other to a fight.

"Listen, I just mistaked her for someone else, now you could just take my apology or we can fight." I said roughly. He visably shrank.

"Er, come on honey." He said quickly. The girl looked sad that the fight for her was over. I looked around and there was a crowd.

"Move it along people! nothing to see!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. I moved my gun a little, fixed my hat, and continued on.

* * *

><p>I was walking with the people walking down the street, trying to blend, trying to look like I belonged. I then noticed a crowd in front of a theatre, and wondered why they were there even though it was raining. I walked over to figure out what was happening. I gently nudged myself to the front and found a scene between a skinny french guy and a tall, built red haired man.<p>

I knew the guy was french because of what he was yelling. "NUU! yoiu werr tryin' to steel herr ehway! naw, weh fight!" The red haired man tried to mummble something of reason, but the man had slapped him with a white glove. In France, that was means for a fight, and I assumed he knew such too. He looked pissed, his eyes still closed, when they snapped open and he exclaimed to the silly man, "Listen, I just mistaked her for someone else, now you could just take my apology or we can fight.", the french man shrunk. I couldn't really pay attention to anything else that happened. His eyes... they were so fierce! They said he was scared of nothing. That he was built for adventure. Then I knew.

_That's the one! He'll be my guide_! I thought following him as the crowd dispersed. I felt very upbeated about asking him, but as it turned more scrace of people, I became more nervous. I hope he doesn't notice I'm following him.

* * *

><p>I've already noticed this girl following me. I turned the corner, and waiting for her to come. Once she did, I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, my knife to her kneck.<p>

"Why are you following me?" I hissed at her. She just looked at me shocked. Then she just started stuttering.

"Ugh." I groaned, and then left her. But she ran after me.

"Wait! I... need a guide. And I know your the perfect one! Up the mississippi river!" She said. I stopped in my footsteps for a moment, thinking of a place where the mississippi would lead, but kept moving.

"Sorry, find another guide." I said coldly, knowing not to try and help another _woman._

"But you're the perfect one, I-" She was going to continue to talk, but two police started walking our way. Then we slowly continued walking when it seemed like the police men were just going to pass us. But then, when we were right next to each other, the police man jumped both of us. The police man who had me, took away my gun and knife, and pushed me against the wall.

They ruffly pushed the girl against the wall and pushed off her hood, and faced her to the light to see better. For some reason, i couldn't breath because they did that.

"I swear, I don't know this chick." I said, trying to get going, but he pushed me back to the wall, and looked twards the other waiting for his reply.

"It's not her." He said, dropping her. "Have you seen a women with black hair and this hood color?" They asked.

"No." I said, I looked over to the girl. She looked nervous.

"No." She said, shakily.

"Well, keep an eye out, and sorry for the trouble." One said, and gave me back my stuff. I gruffly took it from them. They walked away.

"Please? At least get me a place to sleep!" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Fine, follow me." He said. I followed, and he lead me to a bar hotel. "Where are we?" I asked.<p>

"Someplace for you to sleep." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Blossom." He stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I'm Brick." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry, you guys probably don't even remeber the first chapter. But i was upset too! I had this done, and then it got deleted when I was looking for it to upload! But I hope your happy with this shorter version of it... <strong>

**And, I guess i didn't tweak the other chpater, so now I have to re-write that one to! So no two chapter update.**


	3. Accident

**Wow! I haven't even touched this story in a while! Sorry! Hope ya can forgive me and continue to like this story! But enough! on with the story!**

* * *

><p>He brought me inside the bar hotel and the smell of smoke and alcohol hit me like a ton of bricks. Two tons! He walked slowly until he stopped near the desk of the hotel. I looked around the lobby while trying not to breath in the smoke. I've never smoked or wanted to, and I wouldn't start with second hand smoking. You could see the hotel's bar in the back, thinly veiled by smoke, and the depressed people sitting at the stools.<p>

The people who were just happy to be drinking were stumbling around the lobby drunk out of reason. Some people were passed out on the ground, some looking more bruised than others. Brick had leaned down to my height, since he was a good 5 inches taller, to whisper to me.

"Don't look anybody in the eye and stay close to me." He whispered. I nodded numbly. I've never been in a place like this! Or even been in a town with this atmosphere. I never had to be, being given the best stuff. At first I had kept my head down, following the fleeting footsteps of my guide, er well, my guide if I can convince him. Then I slowly lifted my head to see more of the hotel I walked into. I saw a waitress from the hotel's bar in a skimpy uniform carrying beverages that probably will get those drunk men, drunk.

I was in the middle of my walking around, slowing my footsteps, when I locked eyes with a man with scruffy black hair and a beard. When he saw me, he smiled a toothy smile. Well, not so much toothy, he had many missing teeth and more gold teeth than real ones. He had this real dangerously horny look in his eye, and I quickly diverted my attention to look for Brick. I failed to spot him with a quick look around and looked back to the creeper.

He had started to make his way over to me, and I began to panic. Did he leave me? I started walking foward and pretended to know where I was going when he put his arm in my way.

"Hey, baby, where you going? I saw ya lookin' at me." He said, his breath laced with alcohol. I tried not to breath in the pugnent smell.

"That was a mistake, I only looked at you for a moment!" I tried to explain. "I'm actually here with somebody..." I said, starting to look around for a savior. everyone minded thier business and left me to deal. He took a handful of my red hair and started to caress it when I was distracted.

"Aw, c'mon, I can make you feel real happy tonight. You being a red-head, I bet you're a great banger!" He said, starting to look down at my chest. I was absolutly appalled. I've never been spoken to like that, ever! And what does being a red head have to do with the way I... you know! I snatched my hair back.

"Well, excuse me!" I said. I had raised my foot, intending to step on his foot, and run away like a scared little girl. But he was closer than I thought and when I lifted my foot viciously, I had kneed him in the place every man did not want to be kneed.

"YOW!" He yelled out, bending over. Now people were looking. I gasped, and covered my mouth. "You- you! Son of a b-"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out cutting him off. "I didn't mean, I just wanted to-" I was pulled back and rammed against the wall, rather hard. I gasped for my breath to come back to me. Another creep? I thought, opening my eyes. It was Brick, and his brown eyes were ablaze with anger. The same glare that was directed to that silly french man. Oh, no.

"What did I say?" He whispered harshly. He was looking around, and the guy I just kneed looked over with anger, misery, and curiousity.

"I-I, you walk so fast!" I lamely put up.

"To get _you_ out of the lobby! Look like you're about to kiss me." He whispered, no longer looking around; He had both arms on either side of me. I was so confused! I looked up at his angry dark brown eyes, almost red. His red hair slightly wet and sprawled on his forehead. His lips were in a thin line, to match the anger in his eyes.

"You don't look llike you want to kiss me." I pouted, so confused.

"I don't." He answered.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What?"

"It's for them." He sighed. "They're the audiance. All those men at the bar, they're just like that man. They would slit your throat as fast as they would look at you. But not before doing whatever they're colorful minds imagine doing with you." He had bended closer to me, practically whispering on my lips. I felt a warm sensation run through my body, leaving goose bumps on my skin. "Stand on your toes a bit." He commanded. I did as I was told and that caused my breasts to press against his chest.

"They just need to know you're taken." He whispered one last thing before bending down completely and kissed me. My body exploded into a sac of senses, as I felt myself vibrate with the same sensation of goosebumps. His lips were soft and gentle with mine. If he did the unthinkable, of sliding his tounge into my mouth, I don't know what I would've done, but I'm not sure if I would have minded.

Then he lifted away from me, my senses still tingling. He had started to move again, but I was still trying to regain my composure. But I knew he'd be mad again if I didn't keep up with him, so I stumbled after him.

* * *

><p>This whole thing is stupid, I don't even know why she needed to look around this dump. I wouldn't have even brought her here if I had the money to bring her somewhere decent. I had gotton to the front desk, and asked for the cheepest room, and bought the two keys. I turned to give the other key to her and was ready to go to my room, when I couldn't <em>find<em> her.

I cursed under my breath and headed back to the lobby to find her and stick her inside room. I had just entered the lobby when I heard a man howl with pain. I looked over and hoped it didn't have to do with her, but then again, why _wouldn't it?_ She was standing there gaping like an idiot while the man infront of her did a dance of pain, holding his private parts and muttering small curses underneath his breath and at her. I made big strides over to her as she was apologizing and explained the whole 9 to her, then kissed her.

I had to, I wasn't being perverted to the girl.

Anyways, now we were on our way to the rooms that I had bought and I stopped and turned around to her, infront of my room. She crashed into my chest, then backed up, blushing furiously. I stuffed the keys in her hand.

"Go to your room." I said. She looked down at her room keys, then looked to her right, where the door was, then back at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Thats my room." She said showing me her key. My face fell.

"No, I specificsally asked for... the cheepest room!" I realized my mistake. I asked for one room. "Wait! I'll be back, wait here, hide your face." I said, taking the back of her hood, and pulling it over her face. I jogged back to the front, and waited sorta impatiently as the two people infront of me got their room keys.

"I need another room." I said, giving the girl at the counter one of the keys. She started typing at the computer.

"I'm sorry, those two got the last avaliable rooms." she said.

"Well, can't you just..." I sighed. "Fine." I said, going back to the room.

"Let's go inside" I said, unlocking the door.

"Together?" She squeaked out, obviously nervous. I wasn't any happier.

"Yea, no more rooms." I mummbled, and entered the room, and turned on the light.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yay! Finally updated a chapter after so long. I'd say I worked pretty hard. But, sorry, for taking long!<strong>


End file.
